


Take What You Need

by Provocatrixxx



Series: When did the Diamonds Leave your Bones? [3]
Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provocatrixxx/pseuds/Provocatrixxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That sofa-snuggling in episode 6 was so lovely, I decided we needed more of it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Jake runs the pad of his thumb over Simon’s arm, ‘stay’ and ‘thank you’ and ‘please’ all in one.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Need

Simon doesn’t speak. He sets his laptop away and opens his arms, and Jake almost hates how easy it is to fall into his arms, to close his eyes and let himself be held. Simon presses gentle kisses into his hair, the tip of his ear, and lets Jake hide for a while, the flat silent but for their combined breathing, synchronising slowly. Jake runs the pad of his thumb over Simon’s arm, ‘stay’ and ‘thank you’ and ‘please’ all in one.

“Let me run you a bath,” Simon murmurs, nuzzling into Jake’s neck, his arm tightening around Jake’s chest for a moment, as though to compensate for letting go of him. 

Jake contemplates refusing to move, wonders if he’s heavy enough to keep Simon pinned in place with his body-weight alone. He sighs when Simon kisses down the side of his neck though, accepts the gentle nudge that Simon gives him without protest, shifting just enough that Simon can slide out from beneath him. The sofa is cool where Simon wasn’t sitting, and Jake slouches against it, conscious of the ache in his shoulders, the heaviness in his bones.

He hears the water start in the bathroom, listens to Simon wandering around upstairs, the floorboards creaking and re-settling under his weight. It’s an effort to untangle himself from the sofa and to tug his jacket off and drop it over the back of a chair.

By the time Jake makes it up the stairs, Simon is sitting on the side of the bathtub, his sleeves rolled to his elbows as he swirls the water. He smiles at Jake, watching lazily as Jake tugs his T-shirt off and steps out of his jeans.

The water is perfect, warm enough to draw the chill from Jake’s bones. Jake closes his eyes as he settles, hums contentedly as Simon switches the water off, his hands skimming across Jake’s stomach as he does so.

“I’ll be right back,” Simon promises, pressing a soft kiss to Jake’s mouth as he goes.

Jake sinks into the water, letting it lap up and over his ears until it feels like he’s floating to the rhythm of his own heartbeat, steadier now, adrenaline draining out of him. He hears Simon’s footsteps on the stairs, the soft click of the bathroom door closing, and then Simon’s kneeling at the side of the tub, his fingers trailing through the water, brushing over Jake’s kneecaps.

“Hey,” Jake mutters, and his voice is scratchy with it.

“Hey,” Simon says back, fingers sliding down Jake’s shin now, water breaking in gentle waves. “There’s wine.”

“I don’t want wine,” Jake tells him, “just you.”

Simon’s hand leaves his leg then, and for a moment Jake’s stomach drops, convinced he’s gone too far, said aloud the unspoken words that always linger between them and broken things in the process. When he opens his eyes though, Simon’s unbuttoning his shirt, face sliding into confusion at whatever he sees in Jake’s expression.

“Budge up,” he says with a grin, standing up and stripping the rest of his clothes off.

It takes Jake a moment to co-ordinate his limbs enough to obey, shifting forwards in the tub so that Simon can swing his long legs over the side, settling into the water behind him. He tugs Jake back against him once he’s settled, wraps both arms around Jake’s chest and brackets Jake’s hips with his thighs. It’s perfect, so warm and safe, his head resting against Simon’s shoulder as the water settles about them.

Simon’s hands trace abstract patterns across Jake’s ribs, absent petting that builds into steady flame licking across Jake’s skin. He shifts against Simon in the water, pressing insistently into Simon’s hands and letting out a soft groan when Simon obliges him, his hands sweeping down Jake’s stomach with the perfect pressure.

Jake’s hard already, and Simon wraps both hands around his cock for a moment, pressing hot kisses just behind Jake’s ear as he jerks Jake slowly, delicious little twist of his hand as he goes making Jake arch back. He almost whines when Simon pulls his hands back, one sliding up to thumb over Jake’s nipple while he uses the other to turn Jake’s head, trailing stinging little kisses across the line of his jaw. The pleasure/pain of it is beautifully distracting, water spilling out of the tub as Jake shifts, twisting until he can reach Simon’s mouth with his own.

Simon laughs into the kiss, hands slinking back down Jake’s chest to curl around his cock again, perfect twist on the upstroke sending sparks skittering down Jake’s spine. He pins Jake in place with his legs, strokes slow and steady, just enough pressure to keep Jake from tipping over the edge.

Jake floats on the edge of orgasm, half suspended in the hot water, kisses fading out into shared breathing as he tries to rock into Simon’s hands. He almost whines as Simon’s knees hold him fast, nuzzling into his neck now as his clever hands move microseconds too slowly, orgasm coiling tighter and tighter in the base of Jake’s spine.

“You’re going to make a mess,” Simon warns, but then he’s tightening his fist, moving his hands faster as he nuzzles the skin behind Jake’s ear, his flustered breathing giving him away. It’s just enough to tip Jake over the edge, whole body shaking as he comes, cradled between Simon’s arms and his chest.

“Good?” Simon purrs, and Jake has no words for him, arching as he chases the last shivers of orgasm, spine turning liquid with it. He turns his head, nuzzles at Simon’s jaw until Simon obliges him with kisses, messy and slick.

Simon’s fingers trail lazily up Jake’s stomach, petting softly as he shifts them both in the water, his cock hot and hard against the small of Jake’s back. Jake wriggles experimentally, and Simon’s fingers clench for a moment before he pins Jake in place with his knees.

“Wait,” he murmurs, hooking the plug chain with his hand and starting to empty the bath.

There’s a slight chill to the air when Jake climbs out of the water, raising goosebumps across his skin. He scrubs vaguely at himself with a towel, distracted by the way the water slides down Simon’s thighs in rivulets. Simon kisses him as he steals the towel, rubs it in methodical circles across Jake’s chest, his back, his stomach, sucking on Jake’s tongue as he manhandles him. He’s still hard, cock pressing against Jake’s stomach now, and Jake curls a loose fist around him, drinks in the soft gasp that falls from Simon’s mouth.

“Wait,” Simon tells him again, pulling away gently and scrubbing the towel far less gently down his own body. He pulls the bathroom door open and nudges Jake through it, the bedroom door already ajar and the bedside lights casting the room in soft gold.

Jake takes his time walking into the bedroom, knowing that Simon’s gaze will follow his arse, that he’ll lick his lips unconsciously, smirking like the big bad wolf. The duvet is cool against his back where he sinks down onto it, sprawling out decadently and grinning when Simon laughs at him.

“Comfy?” Simon asks around a grin.

“Mmm,” Jake tells him, reaching his hands out with a grabby motion until Simon drops the towel onto the floor and straddles his hips, finally letting Jake grab hold of him. He sighs when Jake curls his hands around Simon’s hips, head falling back as Jake finally wraps his lips around the head of Simon’s cock. He runs the flat of his tongue across the head, feels Simon’s thighs tense under his hands as he does so and the thrill of it runs down his spine.

Simon’s hands slide into Jake’s hair, fingertips running down the back of Jake’s neck, his palms resting against Jake’s jaw as he groans. Jake’s head is twisted at an awkward angle, his back protesting a little at the half-sit-up he’s resting in, but the soft, desperate sounds that spill from Simon’s mouth as Jake sucks him off are far more important.

He almost pouts when Simon eases him away, and Jake closes his eyes as he falls back onto the bed, mouth spit-slick and sore. Simon rubs his thumb across Jake’s lower lip, laughing when Jake catches it with his teeth, biting down gently in retribution, and pretending he can ignore the desperate need for connection that claws at him. They’re not usually so clingy, either of them, but he needs Simon’s hands on him now, needs to be pressed up against him to ground himself.

“Gonna let me fuck you?” Simon stretches out above him, leaning down and caging Jake with his elbows until he’s pressed against the whole length of him. Jake releases his thumb and grins, rubbing up against Simon like a cat, half-hard again already.

He shivers when Simon presses two slick fingers into him, hums into Simon’s mouth, licking at his teeth. Simon is warm and solid above him, pinning Jake exactly where he wants him, fingers stroking into him slowly, opening him up for Simon’s cock. He kisses Jake gently, catches Jake’s lower lip between his own and sucks, fingers curling against Jake’s prostate until Jake is loose with it, half-melted into the duvet cover.

“How do you want this?” He asks, and Jake hasn’t the words to answer him.

“Don’t care,” he says, pouting as Simon’s fingers slip free. He follows Simon as he moves, chases kisses until Simon sits back against the headboard and Jake can slide into his lap. He sinks down slowly, head falling back as Simon’s cock stretches and fills him.

Simon’s arms wrap around his back as soon as he is settles, and Jake lets his forehead fall to Simon’s shoulder, nuzzling into his collar bones as he shifts his hips in tiny circles, breathing into the stretch of it, the dizzying sensation of having Simon inside him.

“Take what you need,” Simon murmurs, nipping ever so gently at the tip of Jake’s ear. He lets Jake hide, pets up and down his spine as Jake rocks in his lap, finding a gentle rhythm that sends satisfying little sparks through his bones. The angle is delicious, down-strokes catching perfectly against his prostate, and Jake moves greedily, riding Simon’s cock and mouthing vaguely at his neck, lost in the spaces where their bodies press against each other.

He feels Simon tense against him, raises his head so he can watch Simon screw his eyes closed, watch him bite down on his lower lip as he tries to hold off on coming. Jake grins as he grinds down, shifts his hips in a spiral just to make Simon groan, his fingers catching on Jake’s hips as he comes, little shuddery jerks of his own hips as Jake rocks against him.

His hands are less than steady where they rock around Jake’s cock, strokes firm and assured even as his head lolls back against the wall, one hand sliding up to cradle the back of Jake’s head, tilting his face up for artless kisses that amount to little more than hot breath between them. It’s perfect, and Jake tries to keep his eyes open, tries to lock the moment into permanence as Simon’s thumb rubs against the head of his cock, pulling him over the edge again.

It takes a while to come down from it, longer still for him to gather the co-ordination to ease himself out of Simon’s lap, mourning the loss of Simon’s warmth against him. Simon tips him under the covers and crawls in behind him, arms sliding around Jake’s waist to pull him close.


End file.
